


The Kids Aren't Alright

by bdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/pseuds/bdol
Summary: Coming in sixth place isn't easy, even for someone as optimistic as Phichit. Snuggling with his best friend helps.feat. That thing they swore never to talk about





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea what the thing they swore never to talk about was when I wrote [ Kiss and Tell ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8808859). The more people asked, the more I thought about it, and this is the result. 
> 
> Phichit definitely did not deserve sixth place.
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy's 'The Kids Aren't Alright'
> 
> I modeled Phichit's texting style off my own and headcanon Victor as being a terrible singer.
> 
> All spellings are taken from the official website

After the medal ceremony, all the skaters were downright exhausted. Victor and Yuri went back to their room, both fully intent on showering and then passing out. It had been a long day. 

Yuri showered first, letting the hot water work out some of the tension in his shoulders and back. When he finished, he walked out into the room in a rug, rubbing a towel through his hair and yawning. Victor pressed a quick peck to his cheek as he passed Yuri to take his turn showering. 

Yuri looked around the room, smiling slightly at the two beds pushed together. ‘Next time we’ll be sure to get a room with a queen size’, Yuri thought. When his eyes fell on his phone, he noticed that the notification light was blinking. He picked it up and saw several text messages from Phichit.

(8:57 pm) **phichit+chu** : yuri come snuggle with me

(8:58 pm) **phichit+chu** : yuuuuuuurrrriii

(8:59 pm) **phichit+chu** : yuuuuuuuuuuuuurrriiiiiii

(9:02 pm) **phichit+chu** : yuri why aren’t you answering me

(9:05 pm) **phichit+chu** : do you not love me anymore now that you’re engaged

(9:10 pm) **phichit+chu** : fine i see how it is

(9:15 pm) **katsudon** : oh my god phichit ur so dramatic i was in the shower

(9:15 pm) **katsudon** : give me five and i’ll be right there

(9:16 pm) **phichit+chu** : ok ily

Yuri put on some pajamas and left his robe and towel hanging over the back of the chair in the room. He unplugged his phone from its charge, grabbed his key card, and slid on some slippers.

He ducked his head into the bathroom to let Victor know he was headed out, stifling a giggle as he heard Victor belt out the chorus to 'Fergalicious'. “Victor? I’m heading over to Phichit’s room for a little while.”

Victor poked his head out from the curtain, shampoo still in his hair, “Okay! Say ‘hi’ to him for me! And don’t be out too late since the exhibition skate is still tomorrow.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “What did I tell you about trying to be a model coach?”

Victor snorted, “Yeah, yeah. Go have fun with Phichit.” He moved back into the shower and resumed his off-key rendition of 'Fergalicious' as Yuri left the bathroom.

He walked down the hall to Phichit’s room and knocked on the door, “Hey, it’s me.”

Phichit opened the door to let Yuri in and then moved to sit on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Yuri shut the door behind him and gently sat down on the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his best friend.

“What’s wrong?”

Phichit laid his head on Yuri’s shoulder, “I know I should be proud of making it this far and everything, but instead...I don’t know.”

Yuri grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them, “I know exactly what you mean. Remember how I was last year?”

Phichit nodded, his eyes watering, “I feel so mad at myself. So frustrated.”

Yuri pulled Phichit closer to his chest and rested his head on top of Phichit’s, not speaking.

“I mean, I’m one of six--SIX--skaters in the world who made it here! And...I came in last place,” Phichit mumbled the last part against Yuri’s chest.

“There’s always next year,” Yuri gently assured him, “And next year, we’ll stand on the podium together.”

“I know,” Phichit replied, “But right now, it feels like it’s all over. I don’t even feel like skating right now.”

Yuri tightened his arm around Phichit, “That feeling goes away, I promise.”

“How much longer am I going to feel like this?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri sighed, “I was depressed for months after last year’s Final. After that, it took me eight months living with Victor and getting kicked by a fifteen-year-old several times before I truly wanted to skate for another year. I’ve been going through the season with the intention of retiring after this Grand Prix Final and letting go of Victor as my coach. But then I realized that I _do_ want to keep skating alongside the people I love. Including you.”

Phichit pressed his face against Yuri’s chest as tears began to fall down his face, “I want to keep skating with you forever, Yuri. You’re my best friend, and the ice isn’t the same without you.”

Yuri pulled Phichit into a hug and gently kissed the top of his head, “Looks like you have your answer. Let’s watch _The King and The Skater _like we used to in Detroit.”__

__Phichit momentarily disentangled himself from the blanket burrito him and Yuri had ended up in to grab his laptop. He switched it on and pulled up the movie, hitting play before grabbing the blanket and snuggling up to Yuri once more._ _

__

__About halfway through the film, Phichit sat upright and hit the pause button. He slowly turned to face Yuri, his eyes narrowing slightly._ _

__“The other day after dinner when you threatened to tweet about that thing we swore never to talk about...which thing was it?”_ _

__Yuri laughed, “I don’t know, actually. There are several, but I was torn between the time you got a drunk lap dance from a guy dressed as a hamster or the time when I came back from extra practice, and you were trying to breed your hamsters and ended up making a sex tape for them. I remember you had ‘Careless Whisper’ playing and were recording the whole thing and everything.”_ _

__Phichit buried his head in his hands, “I can’t believe you remember those things. The first one was from like two years ago, and you were even drunker than I was! ”_ _

__“You were the one who insisted I take the camera with me everywhere during our road trip to Montreal. You said I had to ‘document the experience’ since we could both legally drink there,” Yuri countered._ _

__Phichit shrugged, “I can’t fault you for that.”_ _

__“I even have a copy of the hamster sex tape that you sent to me once during finals week after you pulled three all-nighters.”_ _

__“I greatly regret doing that,” Phichit grimaced, “That was a rough finals week.”_ _

__“I got all my blackmailing skills from you,” Yuri reminded him, “Especially since I had to have a countermeasure in the event that you shared any of my drunk antics.”_ _

__“I taught you too well,” Phichit grumbled, leaning back against his best friend and restarting the film._ _

__

__After the movie was finished, Yuri bid Phichit good night and returned to the room he shared with Victor. Victor was sitting on the bed shirtless, reclining back against the headboard and looking at his phone._ _

__Yuri crawled into bed alongside Victor and rested his head on his fiancé’s lap._ _

__“How’s Phichit doing?” he asked, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair._ _

__“Much better,” Yuri said quietly, “Coming in last place is hard even if you’re one of six skaters in the world to make it this far.”_ _

__Victor set his phone down and stopped running his fingers through Yuri’s hair, moving his hand to cup Yuri’s face instead, “Phichit’s awfully lucky to have you as a best friend.”_ _

__Yuri leaned into the touch, “I look forward to skating against him in next year’s Grand Prix Final.”_ _

__“As do I.”_ _

__Victor reached over to turn off the lights and laid down. He pulled Yuri close to his chest and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, my love.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If Phichit and Yuri are anything like my best friend and me, then there are a _lot_ of embarrassing things they've sworn to never talk about.
> 
> All of my ideas for this ended up involving hamsters in some way. I even considered referencing that one part of _The Shining_ with the business man and the guy dressed as a dog. 
> 
> My best friend actually did something similar to the hamster sex tape a few years ago when trying to breed her hamsters lmao
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [ glaswitch ](https://glaswitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
